Rainha de Gelo
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ela era sua mestra... Sua Rainha de Gelo... - Alucard/Integra - One-shot - Presente de Aniversário para Psicose Artística •


Hellsing e todos os direitos autorais da obra pertencem a Kohta Hirano.

-

* * *

**Rainha de Gelo**

-

_Dedicada à Ana-chan/Psicose Artística_

-

_**She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak**_

_(Ela cobre a terra com um manto sufocante)_

_**The sun awakes **__**and melts it away**_

_(O sol se levanta e o derrete)_

_**The world now opens its eyes and sees**_

_(O mundo abre seus olhos agora e vê)_

_**The dawning of a new Day**_

_(O amanhecer de mais um dia)_

-

Estava parado, escondido sob as sombras, somente observando, como estava acostumado a fazer. Esperando. Talvez esperasse o momento certo para mostrar-se e receber a próxima ordem de sua mestra. Ou somente esperasse para vê-la "explodir" em fúria e proferir impropérios para o próximo infeliz que ousasse ligar àquela hora, causando-lhe risadas incontidas que talvez a deixassem mais furiosa.

Mas nada do que ele esperava aconteceu.

Ao contrário. Ela continuou analisando aqueles papéis que estavam sobre a mesa dela, enquanto fingia não perceber a presença dele ali. E aquilo era divertido.

Aliás, os humanos eram divertidos. Enfurecem-se porque as coisas não saem exatamente como o planejado e se possível descontam sua fúria em terceiros que em nada têm culpa pelo que os enfureceu.

Observou-a acender um charuto e começar a fumar, abandonando os documentos que anteriormente a distraíam sobre a mesa e observando o teto preencher-se lentamente e temporariamente pela fumaça. Ela parecia devanear sobre algo. Ou talvez sequer pensasse em qualquer coisa.

Assim a noite se passou. Lenta e silenciosa. Encantadora, magnífica. E os dois continuaram ali, quase imóveis, enquanto a fumaça sinuosa dirigia-se ao teto antes de dissipar-se completamente.

Um charuto. Dois. E os documentos foram esquecidos. Três. E os olhos dela começaram a se fechar, começaram a pesar devido ao sono.

Mas ela continuou forte, altiva, como sempre fora. Como sempre tinha orgulho de ser. E era exatamente aquilo que lhe parecia mais interessante na mulher à sua frente. Era forte – aliás, tinha uma personalidade bem forte -, era orgulhosa, inteligente, uma boa líder. Chegava a ser confundida com um homem em certos momentos. Mas ele sabia que no fundo ela era uma mulher solitária que erguia todas aquelas barreiras para evitar problemas para a Hellsing. Que carregava nas costas uma organização que teve que assumir cedo por ocasião da morte do pai.

Ela foi endurecida pelo tempo. Disso todos tinham certeza.

A garotinha assustada que ele encontrou àquela vez, no porão, parecia não mais existir, embora ele a conhecesse o suficiente para dizer que ela ainda estava lá, assustada, porém determinada.

--

--

Era uma noite relativamente tranqüila. Livre de ataques contra o prédio da organização, embora ainda pesasse a constante suspeita de uma nova ofensiva.

Alucard a observava dormir como algumas vezes costumava fazer. Aliás, quando não tinha trabalho para realizar como o lixeiro da Hellsing, nem sentia fome, ele a olhava.

Naquela noite particularmente ela estava estranhamente inquieta. As roupas estavam excessivamente molhadas, devido ao suor. Os cabelos grudavam em sua pele. Sua respiração estava alterada. A cabeça movimentava-se de um lado para o outro, enquanto suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente franzidas.

- Integra! – Ele a chamou.

De súbito ela acordou, agarrando-se com força aos lençóis, enquanto sentava-se e tateava à mesa que estava ao lado de sua cama a procura de seus óculos. Nos olhos o medo estava visivelmente impresso e por um instante – por um ínfimo instante – ele viu os resquícios da garotinha que ela ainda conservava consigo.

Ele saiu dali confundindo-se com as sombras, aos poucos. Não esperou para ver se ela conseguira voltar a dormir. O que bastava é que ela havia conseguido sair de seu pesadelo.

--

--

Paradoxalmente, na manhã após aquele pesadelo, Integra parecia mais intransigente que em outros dias comuns. Qualquer um que ousasse irritá-la um pouco que fosse estaria sujeito a um inescapável – e completamente inexplicável - ataque de fúria.

Enquanto Alucard parecia imerso em suas próprias lembranças – e se divertia ao lembrá-las – o sono parecia vencer a tão forte Integra. Primeiro os olhos se fecharam, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse consciente. Depois a mão que segurava o charuto o deixou cair sobre o chão. Ela ficou na posição em que estava a contemplar o teto do aposento: os pés sobre a mesa, amassando alguns papéis, a cabeça pendia sobre o encosto da cadeira.

Aquela não era exatamente o melhor jeito de se dormir. Será que ela não se importava consigo mesma?

Alucard saiu das sombras onde esteve escondido durante todo aquele tempo. Notando que ela de fato dormia, ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para quarto dela, depositando sobre a enorme cama do lugar.

Ele afrouxou-lhe a gravata para que não acabasse por sentir falta de ar e retirou-lhe os óculos, olhando por alguns instantes o rosto adormecido da mestra. Os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro assemelhando-se a raios de luz saídos de sua aura.

Aos poucos, Alucard notou, os primeiros raios de sol tímidos e fracos começavam a despontar no horizonte. Ele se permitiu admirar Integra uma última vez.

"_Durma bem minha mestra... Minha Rainha de gelo..."_

-

-

Quando Integra acordou horas depois sem entender como havia parado em seu quarto naquelas condições, lembrou da presença constante do vampiro durante toda a noite em seu escritório. Não pôde conter o riso que escapou de seus lábios. Permitiu-se sentir o cheiro pertencente a ele que ficou fraco em seu quarto, enquanto lembrava-se da noite que tivera. A presença silenciosa e protetora a um canto, o charuto acalmando-lhe, o sono contra o qual ela lutou até ser vencida e, tomada pelo cansaço, caiu no sono sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

As batidas insistentes à porta e a voz de Walter a fizeram voltar a ter sua mente preenchida pelos problemas que a circundavam. Era hora de voltar à realidade. E talvez, quando a noite chegasse, ela pudesse reviver pequenos momentos de paz, como na noite anterior.

-

_**Whenever she is raging**_

_(Quando ela está enfurecida)_

_**She takes all life away**_

_(Ela acaba com toda a vida)_

_**Haven't you seen?**_

_(Você não viu?)_

_**The ruins of our world**_

_(As ruínas de nosso mundo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**N/A.: **Enfim a primeira parte do seu presente de aniversário, Ana-chan – ainda não me acostumei com seu nome aqui do ff, excusez-moi --'.

Espero que goste! \o/

E não me pergunte de onde eu tirei as idéias pra essa fic. Naquele dia que eu disse que te daria três fics [aliás, essa está sendo a primeira por ser a mais óbvia de todas], eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, eu admito. E enquanto eu baixava algumas músicas veio a idéia pra essa coisa que eu chamo de fic.

Por falar nisso, os trechos da música e o título da história eu retirei da música _**Ice Queen – Within Temptation**_. Aliás, foi da música que eu tirei quase toda a fic. Well, só não acho que isso seja uma song, já que eu não usei a música toda e ela nem foi completamente necessária – só em parte.

Enfim, é isso.

_*Lirit Toshiyuki – 01/11/2009_


End file.
